Ahsoka's Bad Day
by FreeWritingGeek22
Summary: Despite her Masters persistent optimism Ahsoka was in a very dark mood and not at all excited to report there epic fail to the council. Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review:)


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters they belong to their rightful owners.

This is a quick one shot about Ahsoka having a bad day and Anakin being the good Master that he is. This is for everyone who's had, 'one of though's days'.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ahsoka's Bad Day.

_Know this, my beloved brothers: let every person be quick to hear, slow to speak, slow to anger; for the anger of man does not produce the righteousness of God. -James 1:19-12_

Ahsoka Tano was a very committed Padawan. Hard working, obedient (well as obedient as a padawan of Anakin can be that is), determined...

But sometimes a bad day jumps out at you from behind, and today was one of though's day's for young Ahsoka Tano.

_Somewhere on a distant Planet-_

"Ahsoka," Anakin's voice yelled through Ahoska communicator.

"I'm here Master." She replied as heavy gun fire rang out behind her and her clone troops.

"Fall back! There are too many droids and back up isn't coming!"

Gritting her teeth Ahsoka did as she was told, she hated retreating. Turning to the clone troopers she called out to them, "Master Skywalker say's to fall back!" Hearing her orders they made there way back to their ships.

Catching sight of Anakin, Ahsoka ran to him.

"Master what is going on?" She asked while deflecting blasters with her lightsabers.

"Back up is not coming and there are a lot more droids coming." Jumping out of the way of a tank blast Anakin and Ahsoka landed side by side, "Oh, and Master Yoda wants us back at the Temple." He added.

Anger grew inside Ahsoka, "I hate pulling back." She growled to herself.

"I don't like it either but we need to go." He looked to Rex, "Load up! Lets get off this droid ridden planet."

So, that's how Ahsoka's day started. Retreating from battle and riding back to Coruscant in a grumpy mood with a grumpy Master, and it just kept getting worse.

Once back at Coruscant Anakin and Ahsoka had been at the Jedi Temple for all of ten minutes before they were sent to the lower levels by the Jedi Council in pursuit of a suspected Separatist terrorist.

Hours later they where wandering the _upper_ levels in the pouring rain following a lead that appeared to be more of a wild goose chase.

"I'm starting to think this supposed terrorist is fake." Ahsoka said in a very grim voice.

"You and me both Snips." After another half hour the two headed back to their speeder to find that it had been it stolen.

Shaking her head in frustration, "I hate today.", Ahsoka grumbled, under her breath. Feeling and hearing her grumpy mood Anakin bumped Ahsoka in the shoulder.

"Lighten up Snips." Anakin tried to lighten her mood with little success.

"I'm sorry Master just having a bad day." The rain started pouring harder around them.

"Its all right Snips we all have bad day's." Anakin felt his own mood darken with the loud rain and darkening clouds.

By the time they reached the Jedi temple after deciding the terrorist was a bust they were drenched from head to toe.

Despite her Masters persistent optimism Ahsoka was in a very dark mood and not at all excited to report there epic fail to the council.

Back in there quarters Ahsoka could not stop her mood from getting worse. Everything sent her grumbling. The rain outside, her own foot falls, the council, everything.

"That was fun." She said in mock enthusiasm.

"The council has their day's too young one." Anakin said as he closed the door behind him.

Finally she snapped after Anakin had tried to get her to spar with him down in the training room to try and get her grumpy mood out.

"Anakin I'm not in any mood for you right now." She yelled at him before she could think. She took a breath, "I'm sorry Master I should not have-" He stopped her mid way. When she looked at him she expected him to be angry but all she saw was amusement.

"Its all right Ahsoka I know what having a bad day is like. You can be sour around me." He said still looking amused.

"Thank you Master." She was grateful that he understood.

"So," He said looking at the dark clouds outside, "What are you sour about?"

"Well," She hesitated but thought it might be good to get it off her chest, "I was fine this morning. I guess it all seemed pretty normal but then we had to retreat and I hate retreating! We came back here and were sent on a wild goose chase through all of Coruscant in the pouring rain, are speeder was stolen and the Masters weren't very happy with are report and can't anyone just appreciate what we do a simple 'thank you' would do! But come on Master, its not like we sit around all day. I'm not expecting big praise I don't wan't it but sometimes it would be nice for someone to stop and say 'thanks for all your hard work."

By the time she was finished Anakin was sitting on the couch and Ahsoka was pacing back and forth in front of him. Though, Anakin was still very amused.

"And why are you so amused." She demanded, "Did I say something?" She looked at him very sternly.

"No Snips its just," He thought of the words to use, "Your not normally so down on the galaxy. Your more optimistic then me most of the time and we'v had worse day's."

Sighing she sat next to him on the couch, "I know Master. I'm sorry."

"No, its all right. Like I said earlier, 'you deserve a bad day every now and then,' we all do."

She smiled and nodded at him.

Outside the dark clouds were starting to break. The evening was coming and throwing colors across Coruscant glittering city. It was a beautiful evening.

"Thank you Master. For listening."

"No. Thank you Snips for being my very entertaining padawan."

They laughed and the colorful evening brought the end of a bad day.

The end.

* * *

I wrote this when I was having a bad day of my own. So, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
